


Bark and Bite

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bottoming from the Top, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scratching, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: “You’re not going to threaten me,” Pearl says matter-of-factly, her voice dangerous and low and still calm as ever. “I think you're the one who needs to be worried about what'll happen if you don't cooperate.”





	Bark and Bite

Jasper could very well break out of her bonds. It would be incredibly easy, Pearl knows, for her to flex her powerful muscles and rip the handcuffs that bind her wrists in front of her right off. 

But she does not. Instead of causing property damage, she stares up at Pearl, glaring, eyes narrowed and jaw set, because that's the next best thing. 

Glaring at someone is much less intimidating without clothes on, but Jasper seems unconcerned about her current state of undress. Pearl strides about next to the bed, clad in exactly two more pieces of clothing than her; a lacy pink bra and matching panties. Her nipples show through the sheer fabric, dusty turquoise against the pale, modest swell of her breasts, and peaked with arousal. She gives Jasper a sweet smile, gazing at her almost patronizingly. 

“Aren't you precious?” She says softly, the tone of her voice matching her expression. Jasper's subtle glowering intensifies, but she doesn't speak. 

Pearl approaches her, still standing next to the bed rather than sitting on it, and traces her index finger down the middle edge of the smooth, glassy gem that sits in place of where her nose would be. Jasper’s gaze softens just the tiniest bit at the touch. 

“Are you going to fuck me sometime today?” She grumbles. Pearl laughs softly.

“Patience is a virtue,” She says, stroking the ruddy warpaint-like marking that sweeps over Jasper's cheekbone. Jasper has a feeling she's not planning on making this easy for her. 

“You're not gonna like what happens if you don't.” Jasper says, staring directly into her eyes in an attempt to intimidate. Pearl stares back for a moment, still smiling and very much unfazed, and climbs up onto the bed. She sits on her haunches beside her, closer to her head, and rakes her nails _hard_ and slow across Jasper's thigh, drawing angry burnt-orange welts across her skin and watching her grit her teeth as tiny beads of blood well up where she'd scratched the deepest. 

“You’re not going to threaten me,” Pearl says matter-of-factly, her voice dangerous and low and still calm as ever. “I think you're the one who needs to be worried about what'll happen if you don't cooperate.” She rubs the pad of her thumb slowly over the fresh scratches, smearing the blood in a little streak over her skin. Then she brings it to Jasper's lips and presses, not asking entry but forcing it. Jasper lets her do it, tasting bitter copper on her tongue. Pearl can see her walls starting to crumble. 

She rubs the tip of her finger in slow back-and-forth motions against Jasper's tongue, teasing her with what she knows she would much rather feel between her legs, and watches her all the while. 

“A big, tough Quartz…letting a little Pearl boss her around,” She teases. “It’s pitiful, don't you think?” Jasper melts visibly. Pearl slips her thumb out and drags it over Jasper's bottom lip before pulling away. She concentrates a bit of energy into phasing away her underwear in a brief flurry of light. Jasper lets out a breath of what Pearl can only assume is adoration, with the way she looks at what the panties had previously obscured. 

“I could tear you apart,” She murmurs. Pearl laughs. 

“Is that right?” She says. “You may have the physical strength between the two of us, Jasper--” She phases her bra away and rubs her fingers tantalizingly over herself, spreading the generous cyan lips and letting Jasper get a good look at everything she has to offer. “--but I know how to reduce you to a begging, whimpering heap with just the tip of my finger and a few choice words.” 

Jasper shuts her mouth, then. She knows she's right. She still offers Pearl a venomous scowl, just to let her know she hasn't completely forfeited. 

Pearl takes the opportunity to climb over Jasper and straddle her chest. She strokes Jasper’s face, cupping her jaw. Then she runs her hand through her own hair and slowly drags it down, skating over her elegant neck and over the slope of her breasts. Her form had always been very flat-chested, like other Pearls, but she has enough breast to fill her palm. She squeezes one in her hand, letting her eyes flutter closed, but not before locking her gaze with Jasper’s. The quick glance she gets sees Jasper dazed with lust, and Pearl feels a swell of satisfaction at her reaction. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, using the hand that's not massaging her breast to skate down over her toned, smooth stomach and then dip between her thighs. 

Her pelvis is inches away from Jasper’s face, but far enough so that if she stuck her neck out she wouldn't be able to reach it. Pearl touches herself slowly, exploratively, running circles around the swollen bud of her clit, dipping her fingers inside where she's warm and wet. Jasper lets out an almost inaudible gasp when Pearl tilts her head back and _moans_ , exaggerated and whorish. 

Jasper isn't showing it just yet, but she wants so desperately to touch her. She’d like to retain her dignity for at least a little while longer, but her patience is beginning to wear thin. Pearl pushes her chest out and begins to circle her hips in languid rhythm with her hand. She opens pale blue eyes hazy with lust and looks at Jasper. 

“I bet you want this pretty little pussy, don't you?” She drawls, licking her lips. Jasper rarely gets to hear her talk this filthy, so it's a bit jarring at first, in a good way. “I bet you want to fill me up with your fingers, want to feel how warm and tight and ready I am for you, huh Jasper?” She reaches up to touch her fingers to Jasper’s lips, smearing the viscous evidence of her arousal over them. Jasper’s tongue peeks out to lick at the fluid. She _does_ want that, badly. She yanks at the handcuffs binding her wrists, growling like an animal. 

“You'll never get anything you want acting like a spoiled brat,” Pearl laughs. Jasper whines, finally surrendering to the intense need that she's feeling. 

“Fucking _stars_ , Pearl, let me touch you!” She whimpers desperately, writhing to get some type of friction, which upsets Pearl's balance slightly. Pearl only grinds down against the hard muscle of her chest, moaning lewdly and bracing her hands on Jasper’s shoulders so she can rub in little circles with her hips. Hearing Jasper begin to beg only makes her want to draw this out more. To Jasper’s dismay, she's ignored in favor of Pearl rubbing herself against her like she's nothing but a solid mass to get off on. 

Fortunately, it doesn't last long, as Pearl is willing to admit she needs more than just that to get off; Jasper’s mouth is too tempting. She keeps up the act, though, giving a satisfied sigh before patting Jasper on the cheek condescendingly with a prideful little smile. 

“Oh my,” She laughs. Jasper lets out a soft growl that trails into a whimper when Pearl shifts closer to her. “You’re so unruly, Jasper. Maybe if you're a good girl for your real punishment, I'll let you touch me while I get you off. How does that sound?” 

Jasper nods quickly, unconcerned about whatever “real punishment” Pearl is alluding to. She realizes she doesn't have to wonder for long anyway, because Pearl strokes her hair gently before moving all the way up so her pelvis is positioned over Jasper’s face. 

“Now Jasper, what did we say about using your words? Are you ready to be a good girl, or do I need to make this harder for you?” She says, still petting her hair. Jasper shakes her head as best she can with Pearl's thighs on either side of it. 

“I'll be a good girl for you.” 

“My beautiful, obedient Jasper,” Pearl praises with a haughty little grin. It goes straight between Jasper’s legs. “Now, I'm going to take a seat on your face and you're going to eat me out like your life depends on it, or you won't get your reward. Do you understand?” Jasper moans and squeezes her thighs together desperately, giving Pearl the poutiest look she's ever seen. 

“Yes, my Pearl.” She says lowly, avoiding looking at her. Pearl takes it, even though she'd prefer to tease her some more about it. She steadies herself with her hand on the headboard and slowly lowers herself to Jasper’s mouth, meeting her eager tongue and jerking in shock when she feels it suddenly laving into her core. She sighs heavily in something like relief, looking down to see Jasper with her eyes closed, dark lashes fanned against her cheeks, a look of deep concentration etched into her face. Her fingers curl into thin air as if they're trying to grab onto her from instinct, like muscle memory. It makes Pearl moan despite herself, rocking her slender hips down against Jasper’s wonderful mouth and watching her bob her head slightly to keep up. 

“There's my pretty girl,” She praises breathlessly, deliriously, and she's met with a low, vibrating moan from underneath her as Jasper responds in kind. She knows Jasper _lives_ for that type of praise and as much as she likes to tease her until she's all but pleading on hands and knees for her, she wants it to be enjoyable for both of them in the end. Her hand, white-knuckled, is clutching the wooden headboard for dear life, and the other is cupping the side of Jasper’s head, and her whole body is hot, everything inside of her chasing the pleasure Jasper’s warm, wet mouth brings her.

Jasper can feel herself throbbing minutely. Her sex pulses in answer to her desperation, both sensations culminating in a pathetic attempt to keep her composure that ultimately leaves her whining and strung tight. She hears Pearl's delighted cries even through the delicate, pale legs caging her head, and all she can think of is how good it will be when she finally gets to run her hands over her petite body and touch her _everywhere_. 

“Just like that,” Pearl huffs out. She's close already, and before she can think about anything else she starts to feel the pressure of orgasm building in her body, her knee slipping in the mass of white hair spilling around Jasper’s head as she desperately ruts against the circling of her tongue and the way her lips close over her folds and suck until everything is a mess of pleasure, and she can't tell one sensation from the next. She tries to warn Jasper but it just comes out garbled and her mouth can't form words, not when she's focused on riding out this feeling until she breaks. Then her head tips back, eyes rolling, legs shaking, and she comes powerfully against Jasper’s mouth. Jasper moans with her and keeps up her ministrations until Pearl is pushing away, too sensitive to continue. 

“Oh,” Pearl whimpers, dismounting her Quartz and fumbling a bit to sit up straight. Her hand pushes through her sweaty peach hair disbelievingly, her legs still twitching with phantom sensation. “Oh, stars.” 

She sees Jasper looking at her askingly and pats her shoulder, trying to catch her breath before speaking. 

“How wonderful and obedient you've been,” She manages with a satisfied smile. “Are you ready for your reward now?” Jasper nods frantically. Her lips and chin are still painted with Pearl's slick. She just wants to touch her, to _feel_ her, turn the tables and have her way with her. But she's feeling sorely neglected where it counts. She squeezes her thighs together, trying to create even the smallest amount of friction. 

“Alright, come here, pretty girl.” Pearl smooths the hair out of Jasper’s face gently, placing her hand on her cheek as Jasper uses her weight to push her upper body off the bed and sit up. Pearl shifts a bit to unlock the cuffs, and in the blink of an eye Jasper’s big hands are on her, pushing her down onto the mattress with a soft thump. She hunches over Pearl and ravages her neck with desperate kisses, takes her breast (and consequently half of her side due to the size of her hand) in her palm and kneads it harshly. Pearl makes a tiny surprised sound that melts into a moan, burying her fingers in a blizzard of silver hair. 

“Good girl,” She pants. “Good girl, Jasper. Let me take care of you.” 

Jasper couldn’t care less at this point about being taken care of. Pearl is not even a bit surprised at her ferocity, almost bestial in the way she blindly sucks and bites at whatever skin she can reach. Instead of stopping altogether, she settled for pulling back just a bit and moves her hips closer to allow Pearl access to her body, her mouth never once leaving Pearl's chest in the process. When Pearl reaches down between them, her fingers glide between Jasper’s plump outer lips and finds her incredibly wet inside, and her exploration makes Jasper growl against her sternum and begin to grind her hips. 

“Fuck, come on,” She whimpers, brow knit. She doesn't give a damn about dignity anymore, not when she's got Pearl underneath her, lying there like a beautiful china doll for her to deface with her hungry mouth and groping hands, and the best part is that Pearl _wants_ it. 

Her immediate response is to capture a pert nipple in her teeth and bite when Pearl starts rubbing four fingers over her clit in imprecise, hurried movements, and when Pearl cries out she does too. They're both huffing and growling and Jasper’s rocking her wide hips against Pearl's fingers, and Pearl's moaning and praising her between gasps for air; before Jasper knows what's happening she's gritting her teeth and coming hard, the ragged sound escaping her making Pearl’s whole body tingle with arousal. Her hand is shaking where it clumsily works Jasper through her orgasm, until finally, hypersensitive and buzzing, Jasper grips her arm to get her to stop. Then, she's boneless, only finding enough strength to push herself off of Pearl and roll over onto her back. 

“Oh,” Pearl gasps. “ _Jasper._ ” The room is quiet save for the rasping whimpers in the wake of Jasper’s post-orgasm daze, and Pearl's shaky panting. She looks over at the soldier, who looks nothing at all like a soldier at the moment. Her eyes are closed, lips parted. The picture of blissed-out perfection. 

They lay in relative silence for a moment before Jasper begins to laugh. Pearl grins. 

“You're something else,” She says. “It's amazing how riled up you get.” 

“Whatever,” Jasper says. She hopes Pearl doesn't notice her turning red. “You're just lucky I enjoy you being a tease.” 


End file.
